A new tooth does not grow back after a permanent tooth has come out or been extracted.
Under the present circumstances, a substitute for a tooth root made of alumina ceramics, titanium and so forth is embedded in the mandibula or the maxilla, and an artificial crown molded into the shape of the crown of the target tooth is joined and fixed on top of said root substitute to be used in place of the tooth.
In the case of this method, however, since said root substitute is directly joined and fixed to the mandibula or the maxilla, there is the problem of said artificial tooth coming out as a result of being unable to withstand the repeated load applied to said artificial tooth (as a result of the patient repeatedly biting with said artificial tooth).
On the other hand, in the case of transplanting a permanent tooth, there are reports (from both animal experiments and clinical cases) of the permanent tooth taking in cases of transplanting one of the patient's own permanent teeth to another location in the patient's mouth, or so-called autotransplantation.
However, this method is limited to application to wisdom teeth only.
In addition, there have been no reports of successful cases of homoplastic or heteroplastic transplantation.